¿AMOR DE VERDAD? (MikanXNatsume)
by THE WORLDS
Summary: Mikan queda destrozada despues de la muerte de su abuelo y Hotaru que se va, cuando entra a la escuela se entera que a vivido una mentira y descubrira nuevas cosas de su pasado.¿Que es la mentira? ¿Habra amor por ahi? nose jovencit@ yo solo escribo n n
1. Cap 1 La gran escuela

**Capitulo 1: La gran escuela**

PVD Mikan

Fue un dia muy raro sin Hotaru y pensar que apenas se fue ayer bueno seguro que pronto tendre noticias de dar me cuenta ya estoy en la puerta de mi casa.

PVD Mikan fin

-Ya llege abuelo-Dijo Mikan con mucha emocion-Abuelo ¿donde estas?

Cuando entro a la casa Mikan encontro el cuerpo de su abuelo tirado en el suelo de su habitacion.

-ABUELO ABUELO porfavor no te mueras abuelo abuelo-Mikan empezo a llorar sobre el cadaver de su abuelo.

Cuando sin darse cuentan no habia cerrado la puerta de la casa.

-Hola esta es la casa de Sakura Mikan-dijo una voz amigable acercandose.

-Soy yo-Dijo entre sollozos la chica.

-Un gusto yo soy Narumi-dijo el tipo rubio y de ojos azules.

-Quien eres tu-Dijo la muchacha confundida

-Soy un amigo y pronto tu profesor- Dijo con una sonrisa Narumi.

-¿Profesor?- Dijo Mikan.

\- Si aprtir de ahora seras transferida a la escuela Alice.

\- Escuela Alice ese no es.. AH la escuela de Hotaru.

-Si, ve preparando tus cosas que nos vamos.

\- Y mi abuelo.

-Tranquila de eso ya nos encargaremos.

-Claro.

 ** _°En la Escuela°_**

-Bienvenida a la Escuela Alice Mikan-chan.

-Gracias Narumi-sensei jajaja.

-Bueno esta es tu habitacion.

-Esta es MI HABITACION-Dijo Mikan emocionada al creer que esa suite sea suya.

-Mikan-chan esperame aqui tengo que arreglar unas cosas aahh y aparte tu nuevo uniforme.

-Si.

PVD Mikan

Que bien ver a Hotaru de nuevo y mi abuelo ahora esta en un mejor lugar, no nada de lagrimas tal vez mi alce aqui sea mas util gran habitacion espero que me toca en un salon con el de Hotaru.

PVD Mikan Fin.

-Bueno Mikan todo esta arreglado, aquie esta tu uniforme anda pruebatelo- Dijo Narumi entregando a mikan su uniforme.

-Gracias, pero quiero que se sorpresa.- Dijo Mikan.

-De acuerdo tu horario, este es tu salon y estas en la habilida ya es tarde mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano.

-Ahh ya es de noche ni me habia dado cuenta alistare mis maletas primero.

-Como quieras adios Mikan-chan. Dijo el cerrando la puerta.


	2. Cap 2 Habilidad Peligrosa

**Cap 2 : Habilidad Peligrosa**

PVD Mikan

Que raro tuve un sueño en que mi abuelo habia muerto y que estaba en la escuela Alice... aahh no no era un sueño eso paso que hora es 7:30... ¡QUE 7:30! No no llegare tarde mi primer dia, ay bañe lo mas rapido, me puse el uniforme me queda muy bien y los las 8:00

PVD Mikan Fin

\- No NO NO NO. Dijo Mikan corriendo lo mas rapido que puede, cuando se choca con alguien.

-Ten mas cuidado.- Dice la persona extraña.

-Lo siento soy nueva.

\- Tu eres Sakura Mikan ¿me equivoco?.Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sip soy yo. Dijo esta con emocion.

-Soy Persona,tu profesor en la clase peligroso despues de clases ve al salon 6-D.

-Si despues,de clases adios.

Para cuando Mikan encontro el salon la puerta estaba cerrada, ya habia empezado la la puerta para ver si le habrían, en efecto estaba Narumi.

-Narumi-sensei , me alegra verlo.

\- A mi tambien me alegra verte ella es Sakura Mikan recien a ingresado este año, siéntate... aya hay un sitio vació.

Narumi señalo un sitio al fondo del salon cuando fue a su sitio Mikan saludo a Hotaru que esta apenas le respondió el saludo.

-Un gusto yo soy Mikan. Le dijo al chico de ojos rojos.

Este solo la ignoro, pero el otro chico le respondio.

-Un gusto soy Nogi Ruka. Le dijo con un todo amigable.

El dia paso muy aburrido hasta que se habian terminado las clases, Mikan tenia que ir al el salon 6-D, estaba al otro lado del mundo muy lejos de su habitación pero valio la pena habia muy poca gente incluso el chico que la ignoro.

-Hola tu eres nueva no es obio,que eres nueva nunca te habia visto,bueno no veo a mucha gente de hecho si la escuela esta llena de gente tu me entiendes no. Le dijo una chica muy rapido tenia el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes.

-Si soy nueva Mikan le agrado la chica.

-Todo el mundo en sus lugares ahora. Dijo Persona entrando al es Sakura Mikan tsu alice consiste en copiar otros alices y sellarlos en piedras alices.

Todos se sorprendieron menos el chico de ojos rojos, en cambio la chica que acabo de conocer si se sorprendio y mucho.

-Mikan te presentare a todos.

 ** _Nombre: Shida Kazune ° Señalo a un chico que estaba escuchando musica. Cabello marron y ojos marrones.°_**

 ** _Alice: Cambio de forma._**

 ** _Nombre: Kamura Himari °Señalo a la chica pelirroja de antes°_**

 ** _Alice: Canto, cuando canta controla a las personas._**

 ** _Alias: Sirena_**

 ** _Nombre: Hy_** ** _uuga_** ** _Natsume °Señalo al chico de ojos rojos°_**

 ** _Alice: Fuego_**

 ** _Alias: Gato negro_**

 _ **Nombre: Yoshida Bianca**_

 _ **Alice: Agua**_

 _ **Alias: Princesa del agua**_

-¿Quien es ella? Pregunto Mikan con curiosidad.

-Ella no esta aqui. Respondio Himari.

\- ¿Entonces donde esta?.

-Esta en Europa. Dijo Kazune.

-Hoy empieza tu primera mision estaras acompañada con la sirena, tendran que ir al puerto es una mision muy simple para tu comienzo tiene que destruir la maquinaria que eso es todo ya termino la reunion todos pueden irse.

Todo el mundo salio, Mikan queria esperar a Himari para que le contara al gunas cosas y tambien sobre la ¨Princesa del agua¨


	3. Cap 3 Los peces

**Capitulo 3: Los peces**

PVD Natsume

YO tratando de salvar a todos cuando esa niña tonta va y destruye todo mi esfuerzo espero que no meta a mas personas en esto. Estaría en grandes problemas conmigo.

PVD Natsume Fin

PVD Mikan

Que extraño al parecer no le caigo bien a todos, bueno no al menos a ese tal Natsume asi que tiene el alice de fuego, debe ser fabuloso aunque yo podria tenerlo.

PVD Mikan Fin

-Hola Mikan gracias por esperarame. Dice Himari

-Si este Himari tu crees que me puedes explicar algunas cosas. Dice Mikan

-Claro pero... vamos afuera.

-¿Que? alguien nos puede oir.

\- No solo quiero comprar una malteada.

-Solo eso (con la gotita del anime XD)

-Si hace rato que queria una.

-Ya pues vamos

 **°Afueras del edificio°**

-Ahh que hermoso paisaje hace tiempo que no venia. Dice Himari con algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿ehh? porque. Dice Mikan confundida

-Persona nos deja mas misiones desde que ella se fue...

-Hmn.

-Tambien porque siempre estoy castigada.

-Oye Himari.

-Dime

-¿Es posible morir en las misiones?

-¿Si es posible?

-Aja.

-No.. bueno creo que si,son dos opciones te controlan y usan tu alice o...

-mueres.

-Exacto.

-Y como era la-

-Ay mira agregaron nuevos peces. Dice Himari interrumpiendo a Mikan.

-Si son moy bonitos les puse nombre a todos el se llama Steven, ese se llama-

Cuando de repente alguien las empuja a la dos haciendo que estas se cayeran.

-Bueno al parecer dos peces mas se añadieron jajajajaja.-Dice Kazune.

-Oye...

-Eres un completo IDIOTA-Dice Mikan muy molesta.

-Al menos ayudanos a subir ¿no? .Dice Himari extendiéndole la mano a Kazune mira a Mikan de reojo, y hace lo mismo.

-Entiendan era una-Kazune no termino la frase porque Mikan y Himari lo jalaron y el también se cayo.

Todo el mundo se empezo a reir la estaban pasando muy bien, cuando aparece...


	4. Capitulo 4 Risas

**Capitulo 4: Risas**

PVD Natsume

Cuando vendrá estara bien ya a pasado mucho tiempo... eh que es.. son... RISAS.

PVD Natsume Fin

-Oigan sabían que eso no es una piscina ¿verdad?.

-Es que alguien nos empujo a mi y a Himari. Dice Mikan mirando a Kazune.

-Y ami unas personas me Kazune defendiéndose.

\- Ya no somos pequeños para echarnos la culpa unos a otros todos nos caímos Dice Himari interponiéndose entre Mikan y Kazune.

-Oye Natsume me ayudas Dice Mikan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y porque tendria que hacerlo?

-Vamos no te cuesta nada POR FAVOR .Dice Mikan con una risita que se le escapa.

-Agg esta bien Dice Natsume rendido y le da la mano.

Mikan agarra su mano y siente algo extraño es como si estuvieran ellos solos sin Kazune ni Himari sin nadie, pero no se olvida de su propósito sujeta la mano de Natsume con fuerza jalándolo para atrás pero, el es mas astuto y sabia lo que iva a hacer hizo una pequeña llama en su mano quemandola ligeramente.

-Aaauu eso dolio Dice Mikan dolorida.

-Pues no te lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras tratado de meterme al agua ustedes sigan jugando tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Creo que es hora de salir ya Dices Himari

-Tienes razon Dice Kazune saliendo y ayudando a Himari. Apurate Mikan

-Si...

 **°Dentro de a escuela°**

-Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos ya casi va a hacer la hora de nuestra misión,Mikan.

-Persona dijo que nos reuniríamos en la entrada verdad.

-Claro ya casi van a hacer las 8:30 nos vemos luego... ¿donde esta Kazune?

-Seguro se convirtió en algo y se fue nunca se despide es un maleducado...

-Nos vemos al rato.

-Si.

Las dos chicas se cambiaron de ropa alistándose ya para salir.

-Vamos no queremos hacer esperar a Persona Dice Himari

-Si o nos va a dar un buen sermon. Dice Mikan saliendo de su cuarto

En cuando salen del edificio vieron a Persona apoyado en una pared.

-Ya era hora pense que no vendrian.

-Lo sentimos persona es que Kazune nos voto y luego-Dice Mikan pero Persona la interrumpe

-No es excusa tiene que llegar temprano bueno ya les habia dicho que su mision era en el puerto pero al parecer va a haber mas soldaos de Z que hubieramos pensado aunque , creo que no va haber problema ¿verdad?

-Si dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Pues vallan.


End file.
